


[Podfic of] Four Weddings and a Funeral

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [16]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Funerals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. Alanna's friends are getting married. Alanna is still working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Four Weddings and a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Weddings and a Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403593) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 33:28  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Four%20Weddings%20and%20a%20Funeral.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Four%20Weddings%20and%20a%20Funeral.m4b)


End file.
